Dribble Drabbles II
by Galactic Foxes
Summary: Sasuke/Lee drabbles. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Lee found out about Sasuke's love for tomatoes, he'd gone to the market and bought a dozen. Being the romantic man that he was, he put them in a little decorated basket with a red bow and small note.

_For my beloved, your secret admirer._

He'd left it at the front of Sasuke's dorm door and hijacked out of there with the speed of a cheetah and grace of a hippopotamus.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had requested a dorm change the week before and never received his unknown delicacies.

"Uh, is this supposed to be a joke?" Suigetsu looked to both ways of his dorm hall, as if to locate the person responsible.

"I'm fucking allergic to tomatoes."


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel it at the back of his head. Burning, immobile, penetrating into his skull as if his vision would become theirs if they stared long enough.

Tired of it, Sasuke turned, ready to tear whoever it was a new one, but the canteen was full of university students, all of whom looked too busy in choosing their meal to be invasive.

Sure, there were the usual looks from the women he ignored, but none held the intensity he felt a few seconds prior.

Scowling, he turned back to his lunch. It wasn't long before he felt eyes on him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel like Lee is going to come off as creepy in the beginning. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke knew inviting his best friend Naruto Uzumaki out to drink was a stupid idea the moment he pulled a stranger's head down and kissed him for all it was worth. Internally, he rolled his eyes at the blond's whooping in the background.

The lips were unresponsive the first few seconds, probably from the whipping surprise of having one planted on them, but as soon as the person's synapses connected the dots, they bit hard at Sasuke's lips, forcing him to back off with a hiss, only to reel further back when he was unmercifully punched square in the face.

Naruto's laughter increased and as soon as his vision stopped seeing double, he would strangle the dobe purple.

"I suggest, Uchiha, the next time you let Uzumaki drag you into another bet, you at least look who you're kissing or you won't get off with a bloody lip and a sore spot." Hyuuga Neji, his main academic rival wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before storming off.

Sasuke scoffed, straightening as best as his inebriated self could manage. His pride bruised far more than his face. He turned back to his table when a hand shot out, startling him.

"I'm sorry about Neji." The stranger's face blurred, but Sasuke could detect the genuine apology.

"Whatever." It wasn't like he cared anyway. Before he could turn his back, a cold, bulgy set of towels filled with ice was placed on his hand, which he couldn't remember raising himself.

"Here. It is starting to look a little swollen." This time Sasuke saw the clear, apologetic smile.

"Hn."

He received a bright smile that actually made Sasuke's vision go temporarily blind and—_it's unnatural to have such white gleaming teeth, what kind of freak was he—_and, apparently, he said that aloud because the man laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable before excusing himself and joining Neji.

Sasuke watched him walk away, a small prickle of guilt edging its way into his gut. Or maybe that was the alcohol sloshing in his stomach.

He went back to sit with Naruto, forgetting about his promise of strangling the blond.

"Dude, that was pretty insensitive of you. Bushy-Brows' a nice 'fella."

"Bushy- Brows? That's a stupid name...looks pretty stupid too," he slurred. His hand shot out to snatch the money he'd just won, stuffing it clumsily in his pocket.

Naruto frowned, his blue eyes held the sober clarity Sasuke envied when they drank and once he isn't drunk enough to think clearly, he will feel disappointed in his shit-faced stupidity. For some reason, he always remembered his misdoings.

"Clearly, you've had enough."

Naruto made to grab the shot glass Sasuke was about to down in a single swallow, but the Uchiha moved it away from his reach too quickly, consequently spilling it on his shirt.

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right. C'mon man. We should head back to the dorms. I got class tomorrow and as much as I'd like to, I can't leave you here all by yourself."

Naruto struggled to get Sasuke to cooperate with him, but once he managed to place Sasuke's hand on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and maneuvered them out of the bar.

On their way out he caught a hold of Neji and Bushy-Brows watching them. The Hyuuga watched unimpressed and honestly, it made Naruto want to punch the guy. Sure, he'd been wrong to make a bet with Sasuke that he couldn't walk up to a person and just kiss them, tongue and all, but the haughty expression Neji always seemed to send their way annoyed him. Why couldn't the guy just have a little sense of humor? He was in a damn bar for god's sake!

When Naruto turned towards Lee, he was surprised to see such a solemn expression on his face. Well, he couldn't really blame the guy. He knew what people called Lee behind his back. Hell, he wasn't proud to say that he'd indulged on it before getting to meet him, so to have a drunken Sasuke openly insult him like that, it must have hit a chord. It's just, Naruto has never seen what happens when it strikes.

Well shit. Now he felt really bad.

He hoisted Sasuke up, damning him for being such a light weight and laughed in disbelief when he noticed him sleeping. As he trudged along, he couldn't help to see how Lee followed their every move until Neji placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking a few words before Lee nodded and turned, his back now to him and Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. It was a good thing Sasuke remembered everything because Naruto wouldn't let his friend object apologizing to Lee.


End file.
